yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Insect
| romaji = Konchū | japanese translated = Insect | english = Insect | french = Insecte | german = Insekt | portuguese = Inseto | italian = Insetto | korean = 곤충족 | spanish = Insecto | arabic = حشرة (Ḥasharah / Ḥašarah) }} Insect (Chinese: 昆蟲From (Chinese edition)) monsters are a versatile, and somewhat well-supported Type of Monster that go hand-in-hand with Plant-Type monsters. The common attributes associated with them are EARTH and WIND. They typically act like their namesake by swarming the field, and can sometimes prove to be quite an annoyance to players by using their unique abilities. There are not many extremely powerful high-level Insects besides "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" (which is typically considered too much of a chore to summon), but at lower Levels, Insects can completely dominate the field, due to the high ATK their lower-Level monsters often have for their Level as well as their ease in summoning. The list of support cards for this Type include: "Verdant Sanctuary", "Pinch Hopper", "Insect Imitation", and "Gigaplant". Insect cards are most notably played by Weevil Underwood, Missy, Lenny, Roman Goodwin and Jesse Anderson (in the GX manga). Notable Insect-Type monsters include: "Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior", "Brain Crusher", "Chainsaw Insect", "Doom Dozer", "Earthbound Immortal Uru", "Flying Kamakiri 1", "Grasschopper", "Insect Queen", "Magical Merchant", "Man-Eater Bug", "Maxx "C"", "Metal Armored Bug", "Needle Worm", "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", "Number 20: Giga-Brilliant", "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth", "Pinch Hopper", "Inzektor Exa-Beetle" and "Ultimate Insect LV7". There are four Insect archetypes: the "Worms" (although several "Worm" monsters are Reptile-Type instead), the "Moth"s, the "Spider"s and the "Inzektors". Insect Focused Decks Solid Sanctuary Deck Insects of this deck are going to swarm your field and are going to maintain hand advantage at all times. The main cards of this deck are "Solidarity" and "Verdant Sanctuary". Playing 2 of each of these cards on your side of the field should give you victory (unless they are destroyed). The key focus of this deck is to get plenty of Insects in your Graveyard for two reasons: to use "Solidarity" and to get multiple "Doom Dozers" and "Aztekipede, the Worm Warriors" out on the field. If you ever get 3 "Solidarity" face-up on the field your "Doom Dozer" will have 5200 ATK! Even your weakest Monsters, like "Bee List Soldier", will have 2900 ATK! But to put things into perspective, you will probably only get a maximum of 2 "Solidarity" per game. This still means that your "Aztekipedes" have 2700 or 3500 ATK and can destroy almost anything. "Solidarity" is great when used with "Cross-Sword Beetle". He has the pierce effect which allows you to inflict damage while a Monster is in Defense Position. Recommended Cards * Armored Bee * Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior * Bee List Soldier * Cross-Sword Beetle * Doom Dozer * Flying Kamakiri #1 * Gokipon * Howling Insect * Insect Knight * Koa'ki Meiru Beetle * Magical Merchant * Needle Worm * Pinch Hopper * Shiny Black "C" * Warm Worm Spells: * Lightning Vortex * Smashing Ground * Fissure * Solidarity * Verdant Sanctuary Traps: * Bottomless Trap Hole * Divine Wrath Insect Beatdown Deck Insects themselves boast a large number of high-ATK, low level monsters, most notably "Insect Knight", "Neo Bug", "Arsenal Bug", and "Chainsaw Insect", all of which have outstanding attack power for non-tribute Monsters. "Doom Dozer" and "Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior" can also help in this respect as they can be summoned with little effort late in the game. "Grasschopper" is also a very good beatstick, as it can be Special Summoned by offering a level 4 Monster for "Insect Imitation" and (once it is Normal Summoned to gain its effect) can attack all Monsters on your opponent's field. "Saber Beetle" is useful in this deck both for it's high ATK and piercing effect. "Millennium Scorpion" is also a good choice both because it can be Summoned in the same way as "Grasschopper" and for the fact that it can gain substantial ATK when it destroys opposing Monsters. When "Grasschopper" gains its "Ultimate Tyranno" effect, "Cross-Sword Beetle" may help your insects deal more damage though piercing. "Insect Imitation" is important in this deck as it can bring out "Grasschopper" and "Millennium Scorpion" very quickly. Also, only include "Insect Princess" if you include "Parasite Paracide" as "Insect Princess" has lackluster ATK compared to the other beatdown cards unless you can change the Type of your opponent's monsters and the tribute would be better used for "Grasschopper". Because of the fair amount of Normal Monsters and "Grasschopper" being a Gemini Monster, one copy of "Dark Factory of Mass Production" is recommended but no more than 1 to prevent a dead draw. The best Field Spell Card for an Insect Beatdown Deck is "Gaia Power" because the most important Cards for Insect Beatdowns are EARTH-attribute Monsters, such as "Doom Dozer", "Grasschopper", and "Insect Knight". Recommended Cards Monsters: * Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior * Chainsaw Insect * Cross-Sword Beetle * Doom Dozer * Earthbound Immortal Uru * Gigaplant * Gokipon * Grasschopper * Howling Insect * Insect Princess * Insect Queen * Man-Eater Bug * Metal Armored Bug * Magical Merchant * Parasite Paracide * Pinch Hopper * Prickle Fairy * Saber Beetle Spells: * Creature Swap * Gaia Power * Heavy Storm * Insect Imitation * Lightning Vortex * Mystical Space Typhoon * Verdant Sanctuary * Card Destruction * Insect Barrier * Forest Traps: * Dust Tornado * DNA Surgery * Call of the Haunted * Lair Wire * Sakuretsu Armor * Waboku Royal Insect Deck This deck focuses on "Insect Queen" and "Insect Princess's" effects, which boost their ATK points while there are Insects on the field. If you choose to use "Insect Queen", "Cockroach Knight" will be a great asset as will "Multiplication of Ants". This deck focuses on hampering your opponent's monsters by turning them into Insects, which can greatly hamper the efforts of type-specific decks. As expected, "Parasite Paracide" is crucial in this deck and three copies should be included. "Mask of Restrict" can help keep "Parasite" on the field since your only tribute monsters can be Summoned through other means (however, you will be unable to tribute any monsters for "Insect Queen's" effect, making her unable to attack as long as "Mask of Restrict" is on the field). "DNA Surgery" can also help in turning opposing monsters into Insects should you choose not to use "Paracide" (due to it's usefulness for Synchro Summons). Because your opponent's monsters will be Insects as well, "Insect Barrier" will be useful in this deck as it will prevent your opponent's monsters from attacking, hence allowing you to stall and protect your tribute fodder. "Ojama Trio" is also useful for providing additional monsters on your opponent's side of the field to either boost the ATK of "Insect Queen", or as "food" for "Insect Princess". "Light of Intervention" is also useful because it allows "Parasite" to do its work and to prevent nasty surprises. "Pinch Hopper" is also crucial as it can help summon "Insect Princess" and "Insect Queen" quickly. All three searcher/recruiter monsters should also be included to provide "food" for "Insect Queen" or to maintain field presence. You can also use "Gigaplant" together with "Skull-Mark Ladybug" in this deck, as "Gigaplant" will Special Summon the "Skull-Mark Ladybug" every turn, allowing your "Insect Queen" to tribute it, giving you 1000 life points every turn and also supplying your "Insect Queen" with free fodder. "Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior" is also helpful due to its ability to Special Summon itself thus providing quick tribute fodder and overall attack power. Because of the heavy focus on Attacking and Increasing ATK, "Millennium Scorpion" will also work here. Recommended Cards Monsters: * Anti-Aircraft Flower (This can be used like "Cannon Soldier" to launch unwanted Insects or Tokens generated by "Insect Queen" at the opponent. It will win you the duel if you launch about 10 monsters through its effect, which, given the speed in which this deck Summons monsters, can be very quickly) * Arsenal Bug * Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior * Cockroach Knight * Gigaplant * Gokipon * Howling Insect * Insect Princess * Insect Queen * Millennium Scorpion * Parasite Paracide * Pinch Hopper * Prickle Fairy * Skull-Mark Ladybug Spells: * Axe of Despair * Double Summon * Inferno Reckless Summon (this card's purpose is two-fold: it can summon more of your Insects while flooding the field with more monsters on your opponent's side of the field, giving "Insect Queen" a substantial boost and more food for "Insect Princess") * Insect Barrier * Insect Imitation * Jade Insect Whistle * Multiplication of Ants * Forest Traps: * DNA Surgery * Light of Intervention * Ojama Trio * Ultimate Offering Great Moth Deck : See: Moth Spider Deck : See: Spider Ultimate Insect Deck : See: Ultimate Insect Worm Mill : See:Insect-Type Worms Example Notes Category:Types